Harry love's everybody
by Headmistressrootbeer
Summary: harry's many lovers through shapes and sizes of all kinds
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **secretes

**Category:** Harry Potter/ Psych

**Pairing: **Harry/Carlton Lassiter

**Warnings: **Slash, yaoi love, Mpreg

**Summary: **No one really knew Carlton, not his partner, not his boss and especially not Shawn Spencer. One-Shot Cross-over

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Different language'**_

"Hello Sir, my name is Harriet and I'm looking for detective Carlton lassiter" the police officer looked up quickly from this morning's files to see a young dark haired women staring at him with emerald green eyes. She wore an expected look upon her face and he realized he hadn't said anything for a while.

"I apologize you're looking for whom again," he asked as set down his cup of coffee. She smiled at him sweetly and stepped closer to the front desk

"Detective Carlton Lassiter is he available to see anyone?" she tilted her head in confusion as she frowned at him. The police scratched his head and began to start around the desk as he spoke.

"Yeah he's here miss' I have to ask what business you have with the detective though, and ask for some identification as well-"his sentence cut off as he heard a commotion coming from the front door and sighed "Spencer…."

Psychic detective Spencer came strutting through the Santa Barbara Police department, swinging the doors open and highfiving anyone nearby.

"Guess you just solved the miller case….I did ha" he shouted as Gus came walking behind him shaking his head with a shameful look on his face. The young lady watched in thinly veiled curiosity and sat down on the nearest bench to wait since it seemed the officer was trying to get Spencer off the front desk.

Shawn hopped down with a whoop and saw Harriet sitting on the bench. He leered at the attractive women and slid up to her with a grin.

"Hi, Shawn Spencer psychic detective and who you are beautiful." He grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on knuckles trying to seem suave. Harriet blushed in embarrassment and slowly took her hand away as the man tried to get closer to her.

"I'm Harriet and I've heard so much about you Mr. Spencer. And you as well Mr. Gus" she turned her eyes towards Gus and smiled prettily at the two men. Gus grabbed his jacket with a grin trying to hide his flushed face and Shawn looked smugly at the dark haired women.

"Well of course you've heard of us, we are after all the best, now what can you do for you today, name it and it is yours." He leaned towards her and grinned as he looked into her emerald eyes. The young lady blinked at the closeness of the other man and cleared her throat

"Well actually I'm looking fo—"she was cut off as a loud shout ran through the halls and the psyche cringed getting up to try and run away.

"SHAWN! How many times have we told you can't come here making a ruckus if you're not working? There are people trying to solve cases here." Detective O'Hara came stalking towards the man with a fierce look on her face and pinched him on his arm.

"Ow, dam nit Jules I just solved the case of the year and this is how you treat me." Gus scoffed at him and folded his arms.

"Shawn the man was a 70 year old war veteran who had altimeters. And his family thought he was kidnapped, he was sitting outside in a tent." Said Gus as he pointed at Shawn in annoyance.

"Exactly my point a war veteran was missing and that was our highest and easiest paying job so I'd call it a great case." Replied Shawn smugly then turned to look at Jules and saw she was not impressed. "Awe come on Jules we are working, see that young lady on the bench needs our help." Gus rolled his eyes and Juliet zeroed in on the women who were giggling at the scene before her.

"I'm so sorry miss we usually don't operate like this at all. Now if you could tell me your business here I will be sure to get you the help you desire. "The detective smiled professionally at the women trying to ignore Shawn's antic.

"Oh yes thank you I'm looking for a dec—"once again the young women was cut from sentence but stood and smiled widely at the person that came through the door.

"O'Hara what the hell is taking you so long?"Carlton looked annoyed at them, then saw past her to see Harriet and blinked in surprise

"Harry what's wrong, why are you here?" He asked ignoring the confused looks the other three shot him as he walked over to the young women and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead then leaning back to look at her with concerned eyes.

"Nothing Carl I just had some news that I couldn't tell you on the phone." He raised his eyebrow and blinked several times.

"You couldn't wait till I got home?" she shook her head with a bright smile and slightly tearful eyes. Shawn seemed to have shaken himself out of shock because he jumped up and shouted

"WHAT! What is going on lassie, who is that, and why are you with him." Gus nodded his head trying to understand what was going on and O'Hara stood still in shock. They were all ignored as the two continued to hold each other.

"What's wrong love, is it your condition?" Carlton whispered hinting at the magic in harries body but she just shook her head again and stepped away grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. His eyes widen and he looked at his hand in shock catching on to her gesture.

"Ho—How is that possible Harry" he said softly wrapping his arms once again around the small waist.

"Magic" whispered the boy-who-lived. Carlton Lassiter shook his chuckling lightly and turned around at the audience they seemed to acquired through that small moment and grinned widely holding harry tightly to his side.

"I want you all to meet my wife Harriet, and our soon to be child" he shouted leaning down to kiss his wife of two months passionately in front of the whole department. O'Hara gasped, Gus fainted and Shawn blinked stupidly saying softly "didn't see that one coming

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Noise**

**Category:** Harry Potter/

**Pairing: **Harry/

**Warnings: **Slash, Yaoi, OOC

**Summary: **The walls weren't as thick as he thought; Leonard seriously owed Sheldon an apology and needed to invest in some earplugs. One-shot cross-over

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Different language'**_

Leonard grabbed the nearest pillow and stuffed it over his face. He had to get up at 5:00am tomorrow and they were still at it. He realized now that Sheldon hearing penny with him wasn't all that hard even with his Vulcan hearing. Five weeks ago he wasn't the only one surprised when Sheldon showed up one night annoying that he was in a relationship, they all thought he finally became serious about Amy, but then a young man stepped inside with a shy smile and the Texan wrapped his arm around him. The man was effeminate to the point he could be mistaken for a women with his long curly black hair and bright emerald eyes. It became even more of a surprise when Sheldon had no problem with sharing his spot with the boy but said young man could tolerate Sheldon while being absolutely normal.

Another bang sounded in the other room and Leonard groaned in annoyance. Harry had been staying with them until his apartment was ready and Sheldon actually shared his room with his new lover. The guys along with him took to harry well, the black hair young man was funny, intelligent and adorably naive about games and electronics. They all had a running bet about how the two ever got together but every time they asked harry would giggle blushing bright red and Sheldon would have a smug look about him.

He heard talking but couldn't make out the words coming from the outside, some shuffling was heard and a door closed. He liked harry but at this point he would never get any sleep. The short man stood up and stomped out his room and over to his roommate's door. Glared at the wood and raised his hand banging loudly on it.

"Hey you two its 2:00am in the morning keep it down will you!" He shouted then stood back when the door was opened a crack seeing green eyes peek out at him.

"Sorry Leonard we'll try and keep it quieter we promise." Harry whispered giving Leonard a sweet smile. The curly hair man rolled his eyes and went back to his room, knowing he'd have to get up again in about an hour to get the same promise. Harry watched Leonard walk away and couldn't keep the giggle from coming out. He was aware of the many times penny and Leonard had kept Sheldon and couldn't help but erect some revenge for his boyfriend. The smaller man was a good friend of his but his lover deserved the well thought out ravage and it wasn't without its perks. Thin arms wrapped around the wizard and he couldn't help letting out a small gasp of pleasure.

"S...sheldon…wa...wait…oh god…don't stop…" he moaned as lips attached his throat. Sheldon came a long way from disinfecting ever object that came in his peripheral vision to the possessive lover he was today.

"Oh harry I don't intent to stop any time soon." Whispered the tall genius in his Texan drawl that made harry almost cum in his pants right there. Oh yes none of the men would be getting any sleep that night as the noise's began all over again.

End


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Vows**

**Category:** Harry Potter/ Pirates of the Caribbean

**Pairing: **Harry/ Captain Barbossa

**Warnings: **Slash, Yaoi, cross-dressing

**Summary: **

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Different language'**_

Captain Barbossa made a lot of decisions in his pirate career, some he regretted and others he was particularly proud of even to this day. When he overthrew Jake Sparrow for rights to the Black pearl he named that a victory. However when he took the gold that cursed him and his men he hung his head in shame, only in private of course. Yet throughout all his life there was only one decision he would always feel both pride and regrets for.

"It's lovely to see you again husband, it's only been one year this time." Barbossa cringed in surprise as he heard the voice. He faced death at many times in his life and heard the whispers of the reaper, but none struck more fear in him then when he heard that voice.

"Ah harry, me bleeding love" Turning around to look at the man, his crew, along with sparrow, could be heard laughing in the background at him and his wife raised a thin eyebrow towards his shocked face. They met ten years ago when harry was a thin young man that snuck into the Traven in turn Tonga as a prostitute to capture a pirate. The life of a soldier was his goal since arriving in the strange new world with little money and no memory. Naively he believed that he would win favor with the other solider if he brought in a pirate since he didn't have any titles or recommendations to vouch for him.

That's when hector saw him. Small for his age, long thick black hair tied lousy in a bun. Eyes like prestige treasure and an unbelievably flat chest for a lady of the night. The first mate strutted up to the tasty mousse and grabbed him dragging the women to the nearest room. Harry of course struggled however when they got to the room the pirate managed to cease such notions of escape with his talented tongue. They spent three days together before anyone heard from the missing two. Barbossa in his lust proposed marriage to the young man and harry agreed for some odd reason. The first mate was thoroughly happy with the young man but to get married harry continued to masquerade as a women. Soon though Barbossa had to leave his wife behind to sail out to sea and promised to visit and keep faithful to his lover. Harry realized he couldn't capture pirates like his husband and used what little money and magic he had to open up an inn in Port Royal.

When next they saw each other Barossa was captain of the pearl and harry owned a successful Inn called the Weeping bride. The captain spent a week pleasuring his young wife in all possible ways to make up for the name. Their passion in love making always burned bright but the two was stubborn so their fights were legendary resulting in cooled conversations and uncomfortable silence. Barbossa left the week later without reconciling with his love.

When they saw one another again it was years later when Barbossa went after the cursed gold and captured both swan and his wife. When he was done speaking to the Lady and settled her to sleep he came out in the moonlight cursed and all to the feel of his wife's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. They both knew they couldn't stay like that so with a soft kiss and a whispered sorry he sent his young lover back to port in a small boat, sailing away.

The last time, before now, he seen his black haired lover was waking up to the feeling of cloth being wiped over his forehead. He had thought jack killed him but tia managed to not only save his life but bring him together with his love. They made love, apologized for the missed time and fought again. Barbossa watched his wife storm away back home somehow managing to get passage back to port.

Now a year later here he stood before his love as the pirate lords assembled together to debate on how to fix the problem about both the east trading company and Davey Jones. Harry hair was tied in a loose braid that hung around his shoulder with beads and feathers wove through his hair. He wore a tightly done blood red corset looking to push up real looking breast that extended to a long skirt layered with black fabric. His arms covered in tattoos and his face was covered with dark eyeliner and blush giving him an exotic look. He stood next Mistress Ching with twin swords attached to his back. He must have been staring little too closely to his slit were you could see high heeled boots stopped at the thigh, cause harry looked back at him amused.

"Surprised to see me here or what I've done to myself, love." His voice was deep and sultry like black tar, the same voice that led to many late nights filled with heavy petting and explosive orgasms. Captain Barossa narrowed his eyes at harry and grabbed him dragging man out of the room. He still had time before they began, he could spare a few heated words with his wife. Nobody interfered with his actions and they made it to an empty bedroom located down the hallway. The Captain slammed and locked the door shut turning around to see the wizard sit on the edge of the bed crossing his legs, distracting the man for a moment. He shook his head and stalked up to his wife and pointed at his chest.

"Ye truly are the bane of my existence love, what on the blasted name of Mary do ye think you're doing here. Have ye finally lost your mind?!" He said feeling himself grow louder and louder with each word spoken. The man simple looked at his fingernails in boredom fueling Barossa's anger to a boiling. He snatched the man's hand and gripped it tightly and ground his teeth.

" . ?" harry eyes flashed hurt but was quickly replaced with anger. He tried to snatch his arm and failed.

"It's always a pleasure to see you love, we have such warm reunions." He spat at the older man, and then whimpered in pain when the grip tightened.

"I won't ask ye twice" harry glance up at his love with tears in his eyes and swallowed his pride.

"…..I missed you" the words were spoken so low that if he hadn't been listening he would have missed the painful confession. Barbossa temper cooled instantly and loosened his hold on the thin wrist to see a quickly darkening bruise in the shape of his hand. Seeing this he brought the wrist to his lips and kissed the bruise softly.

"I'm sorry love…ye surprised me is all, ye know how I feel about you. We about to convince those people in that room to go to war and seeing you I…ye scared this old pirate." He whispered into the wrist ghosting kisses up to the palm.

Harry watched him with mixed emotions feeling his breath become shallow with each soft brush of the older man's chapped lips.

"When I left you at Tia I realized I can't keep waiting every time for you to come back. It breaks my heart to watch you sail away from me, worrying when I would see you again. I burn for you my love, so I sold the Inn for a hefty price and became a part of Mistress Chings crew. It's a long story" he waved his hand then his breath hitched when the kisses turned to small nips

"and the…ah change of appearance" the older pirate had taken on a husky tone as he looked at the man's real looking breast go up and down with each breath taken.

"Well I just became accustomed to dressing like this if you don—" his words were cut off with a moan as his husband picked him up easily wrapping his legs around the pirates hips then attaching himself to his neck running kisses up.

"Nay love keep the extra bits, I find I nary a complaint with the new assets." In the other room he could hear more people beginning to arrive and knew they would have to leave again. Separating from each other once again with whispered words of love and passion and it was only going to be harder this time with the dangers that were outside that door. Long elegant fingers grabbed his face turning him to look at the only treasure he ever let go.

"I'm not going anywhere this time my husband, till death do us part." hectors eye's burned with repressed tears that he refused let fall and he held his weakness, lover, and wife in his arms vowing silently to never sail away again.

End


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Darkness**

**Category:** Harry Potter/ Rise of the Guardians

**Pairing: **Harry/Pitch

**Warnings: **Slash, Yaoi, dark

**Summary: **The man on the moon loves all his creation light and dark.

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Different language'**_

Soft whimpers ghosted around the room as pitch stood beside the child bed. Nightmares about being bullied by the kids at his new school echoed in the man's ears bringing a cruel pleasure to him. He'd been whispering the boy's worst fears into his ear for two nights and the results were satisfying. After being chased away by his own fears pitch finally regained enough strength to possess a small fraction of his nightmare power. The magic took longer and was usually thwarted by sandy's sand, however with enough patience he could enjoy a small moment of joy as a child he worked with finally gave into his fear.

A shiver ran up his spin and he knew that he would have to disappear into the darkness soon. He could feel sandman's power beginning to weave over the dark sand and knew it wouldn't be long before the fear was completely gone.

'_A little more strength was gained so tonight wasn't a total lost' _thought pitch as he melted into the shadow appearing a moment later in the forest nearby. The full moon glared down on the dark man causing him to scowl at it in anger.

"Don't you have better things to do" he yelled staring at the bright light that illuminated the sky. He didn't expect an answer and was awarded with silence. He scoffed bringing his cloak tighter around his body. The bogyman strolled around slowly taking in the dark forest. The predators of the forest shied away realizing the dark man could make them his prey. He looked at the tall thick trees as he passed when he finally came to a black lake. The water looked far from inviting however he was startled to see a young man swimming in the moonlight. Pitched narrowed his eyes to insure himself the being was male and was surprised when the person dipped below the water then surfaced. His long hair whipped from the water landing on his back with a splash and he began to swim back towards where pitch stood watching him.

When the person was close enough he started at something and his eyes grew wide. Pitch looked around trying to figure what it is the young man was seeing and came up with nothing.

"Wh-Who are you?" the boy whispered quietly. Pitch turned around fast looking at the boy in surprise for a long moment.

"Who are you?" he asked again louder. The bogyman pointed to himself and looked from side to side.

"Are you speaking to me?" asked back shocked. The boy nodded his head edging around to the far side to get out of the water.

Pitch eyes grew wide and he looked at the boy in suspension "you can see me?" the boy nodded again finally making it out of the water. Pitch took in his appearance and found the boy to be small maybe looking about thirteen, his green eyes were hidden behind thick black glasses and his curly black hair clung to his face wetly. Overall the boy was a strange mixture of lovely innocence and awkwardness.

"Are you going to say whom you are, or do you live in the forbidden forest if so I'm sorry for intruding on your territory." The boy looked meekly at the ground and started to put on a baggy shirt far too large for his frame and pants he planned to hold up with a worn belt.

"I do not reside in this forbidden forest you speak of so no apologies are necessary boy." He hesitated before asking "why are you out here. Don't you fear the night or that black lake you were swimming in?" he pointed to the black mass and stepped away from it.

"Why would I be scared of something like the night when I could be facing death soon?" He said as he finished putting on his cloths. Pitch eyes narrowed and stepped up to the boy quickly taking his chin in his ash colored hand. This startled the boy and caused him to flinch in only surprise not the fear that usually accompanied people who saw him.

"Is that what you fear, death boy?" he whispered watching closely but only seeing a blank expression.

"It's more of an acceptance to be honest, and my name his harry not boy." He said looking at pitch with hard eyes. Pitch caressed the boy, harry's chin and looked thoughtfully into those emerald eyes

"…you fear nothing" he stated after awhile and continued to caress the soft skin harry running his hand down his neck causing the boy to shiver. Pitch looked up towards the moon as the glare seem to be only focused on harry's figure.

"thank you for answering me….finally" He looked back at harry and wrapped his cloak around the boy over and over as his body changed becoming more graceful, his hair longer seeming to engulf his figure and glasses disappearing from the dark haired wizards face. When he was done the baggy clothes were gone only to be left with a long robe seeming to weave around the boy's body like silk. Pitch stepped up to the young beauty grabbed him resting his hands on his hips possessively.

"Mine forever" he growled in his ear licking the shell which resulted in a shiver.

"Yours forever" came the hitched answer. With those words they melted into the darkness leaving behind the wizardly world to never see their savior again.

End


End file.
